


Sebastian's Daughter

by the2anime_fanatics



Series: Sebastian's Daughter [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Selena is a big baby, Story was written ages ago, but i love her anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the2anime_fanatics/pseuds/the2anime_fanatics
Summary: Selena Michaelis is the daughter of a demon and a fallen angel. She lives alone in the woods, trying to stay away from humans as much as possible, which is getting harder and harder.She's running from demon hunters who want to catch and experiment on her. Their are hardly ever creatures like her, and everyone wants to see her.She's doing her best to stay away, while at the same time, searching for her father, Sebastian Michaelis, hoping he can help her.(I don't own Black Butler, I found the cover online and had a friend change it a little so that it fit the story. I only own Selena, and whoever the hunter/scientist people are going to be. Sorry about another lame description. I'll try to edit that later. But that's pretty much what the story is about. I don't know if this will contain spoilers, so I suggest watching the anime, then coming back to my story. Love to all my fans. Hope you like this story :)
Series: Sebastian's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647892
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop her!" yelled someone from behind me.

I was running away from demon hunters and scientists. The hunters wanted to kill me, and the scientists wanted to experiment on me. I wasn't exactly human. I wasn't exactly a demon either.

"Kill her, men!" yelled another voice close behind.

"No! She's rare, just capture her!" yelled the first voice.

I didn't look back. I was running for my life, and I knew I couldn't fly through the thick forest they had chased me into. I was doomed if I couldn't find a way out of there.

I felt a knife slice the back of my leg, but I didn't stop running. I hurt a lot; it must have been an anti demon blade. I would have to survive for now, though. I wasn't going to let those men experiment on me, dead or alive.

I made it out of the forest and into London. I could've flown away, but there were way too many people. I would've gotten caught.

I kept running down the streets, hoping they would lose me in the crowd. It would be hard to hide from them though, with the blood dripping from my leg.

I heard them asking for me, but they were farther off than before. I slowed to a jog so I could try to catch my breath. I looked behind me to see them searching for me frantically. I laughed a little at the sight of them losing me, their rare specimen.

They call me rare because I'm the daughter of a demon and a fallen angel. It's not every day you see someone like me wandering the streets. That's why most of the time I stay hidden.

I heard the men calling to the others. They'd spotted me. I picked up the pace, but didn't pour on the speed. I was surrounded by humans, after all.

I wasn't running for a full minute before the pain in my leg was too much to handle. I fell to the ground, slamming my head on the concrete sidewalk. I tried to lift my head, but it hurt too badly for anything. This is it, I thought, I'm done for.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blade that I was expecting to plunge into my back, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw a man lying on the ground a few feet away, not breathing.

Sitting up, I looked to see if anyone else was around. I noticed the rest of the men looking at me with a horrified expression. A couple of them passed out, the rest ran away screaming. I looked behind me, but no one was there.

They hadn't run from me. They would've stayed to kill or capture me, no matter what I did. So why did they run?

I stood and limped into an empty alley. I was about to spread my wings when I heard something move.

I turned fast. "Who's there?"

I saw a cat jump out from behind a dumpster. That was supposed to be the bait. I was supposed to think that the noise was just the cat, then they would jump out and grab me when I least expected it. I limped out of the alley.

I managed to limp to the forest without being followed. I found a small creek and dipped my black sock into the cool water. I took it out of the water and placed it on the cut in my leg, which was deeper than I'd thought.

It hurt like crazy, but I bit my lower lip to keep from making any unnecessary noise. I finished washing the cut, then took my other sock and tied it around my leg like a bandage. I was pretty sure I was going to make it.

Once I was absolutely positive I was the only one around, I unfurled my wings. They needed a good stretch after not using them all day.

My right wing was pretty much the most angelic thing about me. It was whiter than snow and gorgeous. My left wing was solid black, helping the scientists know that I was no ordinary angel.

I folded my wings back into place and started to walk deeper into the woods. I found a tall tree and climbed to the top. I was going to stay there all night, watching for the hunters. They knew I lived in this particular forest, and I wasn't switching forests just yet. That was the only one near London, and I was looking for someone near that city to help me.

I was searching for my father, Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

At the crack of dawn, I jumped from the tree and started toward London again. The hunters would be looking for me again today, so I had to get as far away from where I was as possible. I ran to the other side of London and went into a clothing store. I found a dress, tore off the tag, and ran from the store. I heard someone yell, but when they saw who I was, they quieted. 

I ran to an alley and put on the dress. It was pale blue and had lace around the sleeves and skirt. I tucked my old dress into a corner and told myself I'd come back for it tonight. I ran from the alley and back to where the hunters had almost killed me the night before, where someone had mysteriously saved my life. 

I saw my blood still stained on the concrete sidewalk. The guy who had been killed was no longer laying there. In his place was a white chalk outline of his body. The area was blocked off, and a couple police officers were talking to each other a few feet away. Everyone who walked by paid no attention to the crime scene as they went on with their lives. And on top of that, no one seemed to recognize me! I took that as a sign that my disguise was working. 

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that they were hazel instead of blood red. I opened them and saw that people were ignoring me. A couple people smiled at me or said hello. I smiled to them as I walked by. 

I walked out of the crowd and into a small park. I found a bench and sat, trying to tame my waist length black hair. 

I looked around the park and saw kids running around happily. Parents were sitting on nearby benches watching their children and laughing. 

"Hey," a kid said, looking at me. 

"Yeah?" 

"You look like that girl I saw on the newspaper last night. Do you have wings like she does?" 

Crap! I thought. Now the kid's parents were looking at me. They looked just like the scientists from last night! Double crap! 

Luckily though, I was a pretty good actress. "Wings? Really? Someone around here has wings? I must have missed that story." 

"Do you have wings?" the kid asked again. 

"No, I don't," I lied. 

"Are you sure?" asked a voice from behind me. 

I turned my head around to see the scientist who had yelled at his workers not to kill me. 

I kept a straight face the whole time. "Positive." 

"Then you won't mind if I check?" he asked. 

"Of course I'll mind!" I yelled at him, standing. "What gives you the right to go around feeling teenage girls' backs, you freak?" 

Just then I felt two arms go around me. "Got ya!" someone yelled. 

"Nice job!" the man said. "Peter, grab her legs." 

"Yes sir!" the little boy said, then grabbed my legs and tied them together with a rope. 

The person behind me hand cuffed me. The metal hurt when it touched my skin. Crap it! Is the metal anti-demon or anti-angel? 

I saw the other kids in the park watching us, and they looked concerned and scared. I didn't want to hurt any of them in the process of this. 

I turned and saw the person who had hand-cuffed me was a woman. She had blonde hair and looked to be in her 30's. 

I felt the man lift the back of my dress. I elbowed him hard in the head and he stumbled backward. He looked at me in shock. 

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be," he said. The woman grabbed my arms as the man tried again. 

"What gives you the right to look up my dress!?" I screamed. 

The man stopped and pulled out his I.D. It had his name, date of birth, and it also said that he worked for the police. 

"Do you have a warrant?" 

He laughed and pulled up the back of my dress. 

He touched my right wing, and I shivered. I wasn't used to anyone touching my wings, and it was an unwanted experience. 

He touched my left wing, my black demon wing, and I lost it. 

I shook my arms from the woman's grip and turned fast. I used both my hands and pushed the man away from me. I saw the children all around me, frightened. 

I broke the rope that was around my feet and ran away from the people at full speed. The hand-cuffs hurt worse while I was running and they were continuously hitting my wrists. 

I felt tears swimming in my eyes, and I shook my head as I made my way to the forest. 

Once I was there, I screamed, "Dad! Where are you?!" 

*

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive Estate: 

Sebastian set a tray on his master's desk and poured Ciel some tea. He bowed to his master, and then left the room. 

On the way down the hall, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Dad! Where are you?!" he heard his daughter scream from the woods outside of London. 

Sebastian smiled. "I'm closer than you think, Selena," he said before continuing down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on a fallen tree and tried not to cry.

"This is pointless," I told myself. "I can't find him anywhere. If I keep looking, I'm good as dead! But if I don't find him, I'll be dead." A lose-lose situation. Peachy. 

Then I remembered the hand cuffs. I've got to find something to break these off! I thought furiously. 

Why had I been so careless? I practically let the woman hand cuff me. I thought as I searched for something to break the cuffs. 

I jumped and swung my hands under my feet so that my hands were now in front of me. I concentrated, and pulled off using some demon strength to break the chain. 

I'd try telling people they're bracelets if they didn't hurt. I thought with a sigh. 

I found a creek and put my hands in the water. Surprisingly, my idea worked and I was able to slide off the cuffs. 

Those scientists had probably heard me scream earlier, and were probably on their way here. I left the cuffs by the creek to mess with them. One half on the edge of the creek, the other farther away in the direction I was going. It would be fun to watch the looks on their faces as they watched me fly out of reach. Sure they would know where I was, but it's more fun to run if there's a thrill in it. I climbed a tree and waited. 

They finally showed up about half an hour later. The woman picked up the first half of the hand cuffs, and the man found the second. The little boy was looking around the forest in amazement, as if he'd never seen one before. Eventually though, he saw me and waved at me. 

I smiled at him as his parents noticed what he was doing. They looked at me and smiled happily. They really thought they had me. 

I saw them start whispering to each other, and that confused me a little. I thought they would be frantically climbing the tree. 

I unfurled my wings so they could get a good look at them before I took off. As soon as my black wing was open all the way, I felt a sharp pain near where the man had felt it. I looked at the people on the ground, who were proudly smirking. 

Crap! What did he do to my wing? 

I looked at it and saw nothing wrong with it. I couldn't fly away if my wing hurt. And that meant I was as good as dead now. 

He must have used a needle or something when he was feeling my wings. That would explain why I went crazy when he touched it. I thought. I need to get out of here! 

I heard their reinforcements coming, along with some hunters. 

"Hey," I called down to them. "You only want to experiment on me right? Then let me go unharmed?" 

"Yes, of course!" the woman called up to me. "We may draw blood and do x-rays, but you will be released alive. I promise!" 

"Well, you may not be able to run tests on me," I called. 

"Why not?" the man asked. 

"Look behind you. If those hunters kill me first, then you can't experiment!" 

The small group turned and saw the hunters heading toward us. They were shocked at the number of hunters. 

"Can you help us?" the woman yelled up to me. 

I shook my head. "Not with whatever is in my wing." 

The man frowned as the woman glared at him. He handed the boy a gun. "Go in the tree and protect the girl. Only use this if someone gets to the tree and starts climbing, understood?" 

The boy nodded and climbed the tree. 

I leaned against a branch and listened to the argument below between hunters and scientists. Whatever the man had put in my wing was burning and making me drowsy. I closed my eyes. 

The boy shook me, and I looked at him. "Don't go to sleep," he said. "If you do, you may never wake up." 

I nodded to show that I understood, and sat up straight. I watched the fighting down below intensely, not letting one action go unnoticed. I wanted to stay alive and find my father, but part of me wanted to die right here and now, so that I didn't have to go through all this anymore. 

I stayed awake, no matter how much I wanted to die deep inside. The fight eventually ended, and the boy only had to shoot at one hunter, only he shot beside him, as if to scare him out of the tree. 

The scientists beat the hunters surprisingly, and then they turned to me. 

"Are you coming willingly?" the man asked me. 

I looked down at him, my eyelids heavy. "Only if you swear to let me go and get this stuff out of me." 

The man nodded and the woman climbed up the tree to help me down. The boy jumped and the man caught him before he hit the ground. I tried to use my wings to help get me to the ground. I was successful, but even more exhausted. 

They put me in a cage in a truck bed that was right outside the forest. They had the boy sit in there with me to keep me awake, but I don't think I needed his help. The ride was so rough that a dead person could've been woken up. 

The truck came to a stop after a few minutes, and I had my head leaning against the side of the cage. I was about to give up when the cage opened and the boy tugged on my arm. 

I crawled from the cage and stood on the grass. I wanted to lie down so bad that I had to look straight ahead and tell myself not to sleep. 

I let the 3 people guide me into a tall white building. We walked into a room full of machines and scientific junk that I couldn't remember the names of. They sat me on a white metal table and had me extend my wings. 

But before my wings were fully extended, I lost the last bit of energy I had and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Selena!" my mother yelled to me as hunters pulled us apart._

_"Mommy!" I screamed. The men were blocking her from my sight, and I couldn't see what was happening to her._

_Suddenly, I saw her fly up out of the hunters' reach. She looked down at me and saw the horror on my face. She swooped down, her light gray wings moving_ _swiftly_ _. She picked me up, flying even higher into the air._

_I heard guns and my mother held me tighter as the shots got closer. She dodged them with ease at first, until more guns started shooting._

_She got hit. I felt her leg move from the impact and heard her groan in pain quietly. I looked up at her, and saw her determined face._

_She stopped trying to dodge bullets and started flying full speed toward safety. She was flying so fast that the wind stung my eyes, so I had to shut them._

_I felt bullets breeze right on by me. My mom got hit a few more times, but refused to stop trying to save me. I turned in her arms so that I was facing her, and opened my eyes._

_'Love you,' I mouthed._

_She smiled and kissed my forehead, then put her mouth next to my ear and whispered, "Fly when I tell you to, understand?"_

_I could barely hear her over the wind, but I nodded. I turned away from her and readied my wings._

_A few minutes later, she got shot in her wing and couldn't fly anymore. I heard her yell to me and then felt her let go. I extended my wings quickly and continued flying, knowing that my mother wouldn't want me to go back to catch her._

_I heard people shouting in the distance. No one shot at me. They were all ecstatic that my mother was falling to her death._

_I heard a gunshot, and my mother's scream as she died, still in the air._

* 

I awoke with a scream. I sat up quickly, and remembered where I was. I wasn't five anymore. I was 15. But my mother was still gone. 

The memory made my eyes water, and I tried hard not to cry. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, lied back down on the table, one hand on my forehead, the other on my chest, and heard the doors to the room open. 

_They must have heard me scream,_ I thought, refusing to open my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"If it makes you feel better, we ran the tests while you were asleep. You can leave once you've recovered fully from the poison my stupid husband here gave you." 

I opened my eyes to see the woman's face, blurred from my tears. The man stood off to the side, his arms crossed, clearly insulted. 

I then noticed I was in different clothes. I had a sleeveless black dress that was skin-tight, and wrapped around my neck, and it had white ruffles going down the center until it reached the skirt. Then the ruffles went down diagonally to the bottom and then went all the way around. I really hoped it was the woman who had changed my clothes. 

"I thought the dress suited you," she said. "I hope you don't mind." 

I shook my head. "Th-thanks." 

"Was that just a dream or a memory?" the woman asked. 

I looked at her, stunned. "H-how do you-" 

"I hope you don't mind too much, but we monitored your dreams." 

That made sense. "Memory," I told her, looking down. 

"That must have been hard for you," she said, then removed her hand from my shoulder. "Well, if you think you've recovered all the way, you can go, or you can stay another couple hours if you feel you need it." 

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously. They'd been nice to me, but I didn't know if I should fully trust them just yet. "Two questions, actually?" 

"Of course," she said. 

"Will you please not tell anyone else what you found out about me?" I pleaded. "I'd be running from hunters day and night if they knew what I am." 

She thought for a moment. "I guess as long as we have our questions about you answered, that's enough. I promise we won't tell a soul." 

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief. 

She nodded and waited for the second question. 

"Do you know of a man named Sebastian Michaelis?" I asked. 

"Hmm," she said as she thought. "I know of a man named Sebastian who works at a bank, and a Sebastian that works for Earl Phantomhive. Any of those ring a bell?" 

"The second one," I said, hope filling me. "Is there any way you could take me there?" 

"I suppose I could," She said with a smile. 

I was so happy; I would have jumped up and down like a hyperactive kangaroo if I hadn't been able to control myself. 

"Thank you!" I squealed, almost hugging her. 

"You're welcome," she said. "So your name is Selena?" 

I nodded. 

"We'll leave for the Phantomhive Estate in two hours."


	5. Chapter 5

True to her word, the woman, I now knew her name was Maria, drove me across London in search of the Phantomhive Manor.

She drove up to the front, and then let me out of the carriage.

"I guess this is it," she said with a smile.

I shook my head. "Those hunters will be after me forever. I might come to you for help sometime. Allies?"

Maria nodded, smiling. I smiled back, and she drove away.

I waved goodbye until she was out of sight, then turned to walk toward the door. I stopped suddenly when I realized something. What was I going to tell the Earl of Phantomhive? He'd never believe that I was his butler's daughter. And my appearance had changed so much since my dad left me two years ago, he probably wouldn't recognize me.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby before flying up onto the roof. I couldn't think about it in the open, and the garden seemed too obvious of a hiding spot. No one would look for me up here.

I could tell the Earl that I was interested in a job if he could give me one, or I could say I was out and looking for somewhere to stay for the night, then see if I could do something that would make him offer me a job. Honestly, I liked the second one better. I looked like I'd been sleeping on the ground. He might let me in, but if my dad is working for him, I bet the Earl only cares about himself.

I decided to just ask for a place to stay the night. It looked like it was going to rain anyway, and I saw carriages in the distance full of hunters. I had to hide here, unless I wanted to die tonight.

I jumped down from the roof and knocked on the door. A few moments later, a butler with black hair, red-brown eyes, and wearing an all black suit opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, hi," I said, suddenly nervous. "I've been on my own for a while, and it looks like it's going to rain tonight, so I was wondering if I could stay until morning."

The butler looked me over, and then smiled. "Please come in," he said, opening the door wider.

I walked inside and faced the butler as he closed the door. "Follow me," he said with a closed eye smile before walking down the hall.

 _Of course, Daddy,_ I thought. Did he really not recognize me?

*

I was in a bedroom staring down at a little blue and white maid's outfit. I had walked into Lord Phantomhive's study behind my father, and told the boy that I was looking for a place to stay. Right away he offered me a job so that I could afford to buy new clothes and things and eventually my own house. I was in shock, but accepted the job. What I hadn't thought about was the uniform.

I decided also not to tell my father who I was, so I told them my name was Chrystal. I knew it was a possibility that he wouldn't recognize me, but I knew also that he could sense that I was no human lost with nowhere to go. He knew I wasn't human, and could probably feel that I was half demon. Shouldn't that be enough clues to lead on to my being his daughter that he abandoned 2 years ago just for some kid's soul?

So I was expected to wear a little maid's outfit that matched the other maids dress down to the last button. I'd have to ask if I could wear a black one or something eventually, even though that would probably get me fired, and I don't want to get fired on my first day.

I slipped on the dress and walked downstairs as someone knocked on the door. I saw my dad open the door and talk to someone for a moment, and then he invited them in. They were three men, all demon hunters, all searching for me.

When their backs were turned, my dad gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, pretending not to recognize them. Dad kept looking at me until the men turned to face him. "Chrystal, go tell the young master he has visitors."

I nodded and headed up the stairs, grateful that he had sent me away from the men instead of having me stay with them. Maybe he could feel my discomfort.

When I reached Ciel's study, I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel called.

I opened the door and walked inside a few steps. "Master, you have three visitors downstairs."

He groaned as he stood from his place at his desk. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure," I lied. "Sebastian told me to tell you they were here. He didn't say their names." That was another thing. I had to call my dad Sebastian for a while.

"Tell them I will be down in a moment then," Ciel sighed. I nodded, and then quickly left the room. I was going to stay away from that brat as much as I could.

I ran down to the lobby and told Sebastian and the guests that Ciel would be down shortly, and as I finished speaking, I heard a soft beeping noise. I looked at the three men in fake confusion.

A man pulled out something that looked like a small radio and looked at it, and then pulled out a photograph.

"It's her men," he said, and the other guys smiled. "It's the half-blood demon."


	6. Chapter 6

I saw Sebastian glare at me, and when he saw the quick look of horror I showed him, his expression changed to sympathy. I was wondering if he would let his own kind be killed by hunters in his master's house. I saw the men pull out weapons, and Sebastian got in front of me.

"Now why do you think she's a half-demon?" Sebastian asked them. "It could just be a faulty piece or equipment and she happens to look like the demon your after."

I saw the man check his little radio like thing and look at the picture. He tried to look at me, but I hid behind Sebastian, trying to appear like I didn't know what these people were talking about.

Sebastian turned me to face the men, and I acted like a scared teen that didn't know what was happening. I looked at the guy in front of me, and he stared intensely into my eyes. I looked away a few short moments later.

"You're right," the man said.

Sebastian let go of my shoulders and I ran to get behind him again. I peeked around him at the men.

"The demon in the picture has red eyes and straight hair. This girl here's eyes are hazel and her hair's curly. Sorry we bothered you."

Sebastian nodded. "Our master is going to be down momentarily to speak with you. I'd suggest telling him of this little incident."

The main man nodded and Sebastian showed them to a small meeting room to wait for Ciel. He returned with a look on his face that I couldn't read.

"So you _are_ a half-demon," Sebastian said. "I thought so."

I looked down at the ground. "And I know you're a full demon."

Sebastian was quiet. I looked up at him and he said, "How come they were after you? Did you do anything wrong?"

I shook my head. "They saw me and decided that I was going to be their next target. I didn't do anything to them, I swear."

Sebastian nodded. "I believe you. Hunters should just go after trouble makers, not demons like us who follow rules. It's a good thing that radar thing they had only detected half demons, or we'd both be in trouble."

I saw his little remark as a try at humor and smiled a little.

"So the real reason you came here was to get away from those hunters, correct?"

The voice made me jump at least a foot in the air. I turned to see Ciel standing at the top of the staircase.

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Master. I understand if you want to just throw me in there and have them kill me now."

My dad looked a little surprised by what I said. Ciel I couldn't see.

"Not a bad idea," Ciel said.

I stayed where I was while I saw Sebastian walk closer to me, almost as if he wanted to protect me.

"I'll think about it," Ciel said, then descended the staircase. "Sebastian, which room are they in?" 

Sebastian showed Ciel to the room, and then came back. I never lifted my head.

"Great, now I'm dead for sure," I muttered under my breath.

Sebastian took his hand and raised my head. He didn't say anything, just looked at me.

"Please," I begged, "help me Sebastian. I don't know what to do." I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You've been on your own like this for a while, haven't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I could tell. You've been able to keep yourself alive this long. You'll be fine without my help."

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"They killed my mom."

Sebastian was quiet a moment. Then he said, "That doesn't mean you need my help."

I said nothing.

"Well then why should I help you, Chrystal?"

"Please, from one demon to another," I pleaded. "Please don't let them get me as well!" I cried, overcome by memories of my mother, the dream I'd had a few nights before, and the problem sitting in front of me: my father doesn't know who I am.

He looked as though he didn't know what to do, so I wiped my eyes with my hand, which were probably glowing red by now from fury and fear, and looked at him. I slowly nodded and started to walk away, but I didn't get very far.

I heard the sound of three gunshots. Each bullet hit me in the chest, missing my heart by less than an inch.

I screamed, felt my father grab me, and start to dodge more bullets. I felt another bullet hit my leg, and I groaned in pain. I heard Sebastian grunt once, but I didn't know if it was from dodging bullets or if he was hit by one. One hit me in the back, where my angel wing was folded up against it. I screamed as the bullet went straight through my wing and lodged itself in my chest. I screamed in pain until it was hard to breathe, and then the horrible scene faded to darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_I flew as far away from the hunters and my dead mother as possible. I wiped tears from my eyes all the way to a forest, where my mother and I were supposed to meet up with my father._

_I landed in a tree and tucked in my wings, keeping them as close to my sides as possible. I wiped my eyes again and looked through the leaves of the tree to try to spot my dad._

_I saw him by a tall oak tree looking around for me and my mother. He was a demon, so I wasn't sure how my mother dying would affect him._

_I jumped down from the tree I was in and looked at him, while he looked at me and smiled. He looked around and walked toward me._

_"Where's your mother?" Dad asked me._

_I couldn't look him in the eye. I looked to the ground as fresh tears slid down my cheeks._

_I felt my dad's hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears. He knelt down to my height, and made me look him in the eye. I was able to hold his gaze for a moment, before I completely fell apart._

_I covered my face in my hands and felt my father wrap his arms around me tightly. I hugged back and cried with my forehead on his shoulder._

_I cried until I had no more tears to shed, and that's when my father pulled away. He stood, took my hand, and walked us home, to where he lived before he had met my mother._

_*_

I awoke with a start and noticed I was in a room all alone. I sat up and started sobbing. My chest hurt like crazy, Ciel was considering turning me over to the demon hunters, and all on the same day that I find my father. Could the day get any worse?

I heard a knock on the door. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "Come in."

Ciel walked in and I sighed, thankful that it wasn't Sebastian. I didn't know what I would've said to my dad at a time like this.

Ciel looked a little sympathetic. He didn't show much, but I could tell he cared a little about what happened to a living thing, even if it was a half demon. The only thing was, he thought I was half demon, half human.

"Are you okay?"

Ciel's question shocked me. I knew I saw sympathy on his face, but I didn't think he'd ask if I was alright.

I nodded. "I still hurt like crazy, but I think I'll live."

Ciel nodded his understanding. "I'm not going to turn you over to them. Once I saw what they did, it was like any case I'd ever dealt with: people killing the innocent."

"Thank you," I said. Ciel nodded, and then turned to leave.

He stopped at the door. "Get well soon," he said quietly, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, before I could say anything else.

I thought about what he had said for a moment. He wasn't going to turn me in, but the hunters now knew that I was here. So I was dead if I stayed.

And then that last thing he'd said, "Get well soon." Did he actually care about me? He wanted me to get better, but why? So I could work for him again?

Then another thought crossed my mind. I'd come close to dying in my father's arms. I'd been hit 3 times in the chest and once on my leg by anti-demon bullets. I'd also been unconscious for the rest of the fight. Had my father gotten hurt? Had he been killed?

No, he hadn't been killed. I could still sense his presence. He was alive, but by how much? Who had won the fight? Did my father lose to the demon hunters?

I had to know for sure. I got off the bed and limped down the hall, doing the best I could to ignore the pain in my leg, and even more severe pain in my chest.

I was almost at the end of the hall when I ran into the other maid of the manor. She was wearing that stupid blue outfit, had red hair, and huge round glasses that were cracked.

I heard her gasp at the sight of me. I was still in my blood covered uniform, torn from where someone had removed the bullets that had been in me.

She quickly walked over and tried to help me back to my room. I took my hand off the wall and pushed her away from me, which caused me to fall to the ground, unable to stand again.

The maid helped me up and started to walk me back to my room. I followed her obediently. Half way back to my room I asked her, "Is Sebastian alright?"

The red headed girl nodded. "He was hit in the leg, but he's fine now. I'll send him to your room later."

I nodded, and continued down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The maid introduced herself as Mey-Rin after she had me sitting on my bed. She left the room for a moment, and then returned with a black and white dress. She placed the dress on the bed, told me to put it on, and left the room.

I put the dress on and looked at myself in a mirror. I looked like a cow. The dress was half black, half white, which I guess suited me just fine.

I was shocked when I heard a knock on the door. I stayed in front of the mirror, looking myself over, trying to ignore the pain in my chest that wanted me to sit down.

"Come in," I called, hoping whoever it was couldn't hear my pain in my voice.

Sebastian walked into the room, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He saw me in the dress and smiled.

I smiled back, and then looked in the mirror.

"Sit down, Chrystal," he told me. "You're still weak, no matter how much you try to ignore it."

I sat on the edge of the bed, not looking him in the eyes.

Dad sighed and I heard him walk up to me. "I'm sorry this happened. I tried hard to make sure you didn't get hit, and you were still hit five times. I had no idea their aim was so good."

"But your okay, right?" I asked, looking up at him. "Mey-Rin said you got hit in the leg."

"I'm alright," he smiled.

I smiled back. Then there was silence for a while. I asked, "Was it you that saved me a few nights ago from the hunters? When I was on the ground, unable to get up, I lifted my head and saw one man dead, and half the others had fled. The other half stood in pure horror before they ran off too."

"Were you lying on the sidewalk with a wound on your leg?"

I nodded.

"It was me that saved you. I only did it though because my master told me to. I didn't know a half demon was the one I'd saved."

I was happy it had been him who had saved me, but I wasn't too happy about him not recognizing me. I understood though. I'd changed a lot in the past two years. The last time he'd seen me in pain from an anti demon weapon was the day my mother was killed.

"The men won't be coming back, if that makes you feel any better," he added.

That meant he killed them. So now more people will be coming here because they know that either I killed the three men or someone is here protecting me.

"Great," I muttered.

Sebastian looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

I shrugged. "Now I don't have to worry about those guys, but their buddies know that I'm here now. They knew where those three guys were going before they did. When they don't go back, their boss will know exactly where in England I am."

"I apologize," Sebastian said with a sigh. "I didn't think of that."

"It's alright. I just need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sebastian nodded his understanding. "I'll see if I can find somewhere for you to go for a while until the hunters come and go."

I smiled. I wanted to say, _Thanks for everything Dad, but I still need you,_ but if he knew he was my father, he would either be mad at me for coming to look for him or he would be super overprotective of me. I decided I would tell him when the time was right, but it was getting harder and harder to keep it a secret. All I said was, "Thanks Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded again. "Now, if you will excuse me, I really should be getting back to work. Get well soon, Chrystal."

I didn't say anything, so he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and laid my head on the pillow on the bed. I wasn't tired, and so many things went through my head. I didn't want another nightmare memory, and I didn't want to hear the gunshot that killed my mother.

I stood and walked over to the window. It was dark outside now, and the moon was full. The stars were twinkling beautifully, and the trees in the distance looked inviting.

 _I'll stay until I'm better,_ I told myself. _Then I'll go live in those trees, waiting for the right time to tell my father who I am._


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I awoke to find a letter on my bed, along with a box. The letter said that if I felt well enough, then I could start my chores today, and if not, then I could stay in bed and rest.

The last thing I wanted to do was stay in bed all day. The letter also consisted of a list of chores that I was assigned to. It included things like sweeping the halls, cleaning the bathrooms, making the beds, and helping someone named Finnian in the gardens.

My eyes kept wandering over to the box. It probably contained a new maid outfit for me to change into so that I could begin, so I sighed and opened the top of it slowly.

I was right. I was a new maid outfit, but this one was different than the one I had received upon coming here. This one was black with white lace, and it came with a black ribbon to tie back my hair.

I loved it. I was almost certain that my father had helped pick it. He knew I was a demon, well, a half demon, and he didn't know that we were related in any way at all. That is, unless he did know somehow and just wasn't telling me.

I slipped into the dress, and was surprised by how well it fit. I was able to move my demon wing around, but not my angel one. Once I tried to move it, I felt bandages, holding it in place. I almost fainted right there. Whoever had bandaged me, and removed the bullets from my body, knew about my wings.

 _Please let it have been my father,_ I thought with a soft sob.

*

I started my chores, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. When Ciel asked me to do something, I looked at the ground. When Sebastian asked me to help him with something, I nodded and stayed focused on my work.

I made eye contact accidentally with Finnian once, and it made me smile. His kind eyes lifted my spirits, and it was fun to garden with him. He taught me about all the different types of plants that were in the garden, and what made each one unique. I picked out my favorite flower out of the bunch. It was the rare black rose. It reminded me a little of myself: dark and mysterious, yet beautiful and delicate. That was always how my mom ad described me.

"Thanks for teaching me all this cool stuff, Finnian," I said with a smile as we stood from our hard work.

"Call me Finny," he said with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "Alright. Thanks for everything, Finny."

Finny laughed. "How long are you staying here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Those people from the other day are going to come back looking for me, and I don't want to put any of you in danger because of some psychos that think I'm a demon or something."

Finny laughed. "That's true. Why do they think that anyway?"

I shrugged, looking down at the flowers. I hated lying to him. We could've been good friends, had I been born a mortal.

"Well, you can stay here. There's no need for you to leave."

I looked back up at Finny. He looked serious. He wasn't kidding about any of this.

"We Phantomhive employees can take care of ourselves. Trust me. You'll be safer here than anywhere else."

"Really? You don't mind me staying here and being a burden?"

"You won't be a burden." He assured. "I can teach you how to shoot."

"No, thanks. I don't do guns," I said, thinking of my mom.

"Then I guess you can be the lady we are trying to protect from harm." Finny smiled.

I smiled back. "You've convinced me," I told Finny.

"Yes!" he said.

I laughed, and then walked back inside to finish my chores. The bathrooms were next. Yay.

*

I scrubbed toilets, mopped floors, and wiped sinks. It wasn't fun at all, but it wasn't as bad as I had expected. Once I was finished, I went to my room, and collapsed onto the bed.

I was exhausted from all of the chores, and ready for some sleep. I didn't want to sleep, but I knew I had to. I'd been so scared to sleep last night that I'd waited until 7 a.m. before finally closing my eyes and drifting off.

The pain in my chest had also returned, and I'd yet to find out who knew about my wings. If it was my father, then he now knew what I was, and it would only be a matter of time before he found out I was his daughter. If it was someone else, I would leave as soon as possible.

I fought the urge to sleep, but lost, and fell into a deep slumber.

*

_Daddy opened the door to our house and let me in first. He followed me inside and locked the door behind us._

_I walked over to a chair, but never made it. I fell halfway across the room._

_I sat up and looked at the floor. Nothing had tripped me. I looked at the skirt of my dress, and for the first time, my father and I noticed it was soaked with blood. My blood._

_I started crying as I started to feel the pain from the wound. My father came over and lifted my skirt up enough to where he could see where the blood was coming from._

_I had been shot in the knee by one of those stupid hunters guns. But was the bullet anti-demon? Or was it anti-angel? Either way, it hurt, and it had to be taken out._

_Daddy wiped blood off of my leg with a cloth and pulled the bullet out with a pair of tweezers._

_It_ _looked_ _like_ _an_ _anti-demon_ _bullet,_ _and_ _Daddy_ _confirmed_ _my conclusion by disposing of_ _it_ _quickly._

_Once_ _he_ _returned_ _,_ _I_ _and_ _quieted_ _to_ _soft_ _sobbing_ _._ _I_ _looked_ _at_ _him_ _as_ _he_ _busied_ _himself_ _with_ _gathering_ _all_ _of_ _Mom's_ _things_ _in_ _a_ _box_ _._ _He_ _put_ _everything_ _that_ _brought_ _back_ _memories_ _if_ _her_ _in_ _a_ _closet_ _and_ _locked_ _the_ _door_ _._ _The_ _only_ _thing_ _he_ _left_ _out_ _was_ _our_ _family_ _picture_ _,_ _which_ _had_ _been_ _taken_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _was_ _born_ _._

_Daddy_ _then_ _came_ _back_ _to_ _me_ _with_ _a_ _clean_ _dress_ _and_ _helped_ _me_ _change_ _._ _Then_ _he_ _sent_ _me_ _to_ _y_ _room_ _to_ _rest_ _._ _I_ _extended_ _my_ _wings_ _,_ _which_ _were_ _sore_ _from_ _flying_ _so_ _fast_ _,_ _and_ _laid_ _on_ _my_ _bed_ _,_ _crying_ _myself_ _to_ _sleep_ _._


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke from my dream and immediately started to cry. I missed my mom so much, and I barely remembered anything about her. I had to tell my father who I was, or Mom would never forgive me.

I got up and got dressed, but I didn't want to work today. I had to make sure my father knew who I was, and it had to he today.

I looked out my that looked over the front yard of the manor. The trees in the distance were beautiful, and the sunrise was red and cloudy.

But something in the driveway caught my attention, and I couldn't get myself to look away.

In the driveway was a black carriage, and demon hunters were climbing out of it.

*

"SEBASTIAN!!!" I screamed, running down the hall. I ran into him halfway down the stairs, causing him the grab the rail, and me to fall backward.

"What is it, Chrystal?" he asked, straightening his tailcoat.

I looked around to make sure that no one else was around. "They're here," I whispered.

"What are you talking about? Who is here?"

As if on cue, they knocked on the door, and I looked at my father in pure terror.

He saw my expression, and finally understood. "Go back to your room. I'll take care of this."

"But I have to tell you something first." I was desperate and scared, and I needed my father right then. _Maybe_ _if_ _I_ _tell_ _hi_ _m,_ _then_ _the_ _dreams_ _will_ _end_ _._

They knocked on the door once again.

"It'll have to wait, Chrystal," he said. "Now please go back to your bedroom."

I nodded, and ran back up the stairs, and Sebastian went to answer the door.

*

I waited in the corner of my bedroom, as far from the window and door as possible. I'd locked the door and the window, closed the curtains, and turned off the light. I was sitting alone in the darkness.

I heard someone knock on the door, and my breath caught. They knocked again.

I didn't even breathe in these few moments in fear of getting caught.

Finally, the person on the other side of the door spoke up.

"Chrystal? It's Finny. Sebastian told me to come up here and help. He filled me in on what's going on. Please, let me in so I can help."

I let out the air I was holding and sucked in oxygen, trying to calm my racing heart. I stood and walked over to the door.

Sure enough, I cracked the door and saw Finny's smiling face. He showed concern as well as relief to see me okay.

He slipped into the room and locked the door behind him. I went back to crouching in my corner.

Finny gave me a sympathetic smile, but I was too scared and nervous to respond in any way. I was scared for my father, for the other people at this manor, and for myself.

Finny sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me gently and protectively. It was supposed to be reassuring, a reminder that no harm would come to me as long as I was here and he was here with me. It was a reminder of our conversation in the garden the day before.

I heard a gunshot, and I almost screamed. Finny put his hand over my mouth, and I cried softly, hugging his arm. I was scared. I wasn't worth dying over, yet my father and the Phantomhive workers were all doing their best to protect me.

Finny hugged me tighter as I started to hear footsteps headed this way. My sobs stopped instantly, and I grabbed Finny's arm in a death grip in fear.

Finny calmly wrenched his arm out of my grasp, and pointed to the bed. 'Hide under it,' he mouthed.

I nodded and quickly crawled under the bed. Finny stayed standing by the door. I heard another gunshot, and swore on my life that I would tell my father who I was if I lived through this.

I held my breath as the footsteps got closer and closer. I wanted to scream at Finny to hide, but I knew he wouldn't. He was trying to protect me, and if he hid, that wouldn't be much help.

I heard several gunshots in a row, and almost started sobbing again. The shots were now on the same floor as me and Finny, and the footsteps were in the room beside mine.

Then I heard the doorknob jiggle as someone tried to open it. I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for death.

Then I heard more gunshots right outside, and the door slowly creaked open.

I heard a gunshot, a crack, and a thud. I refused to open my eyes. If I had to see Finny's dead body lying on the floor because he was trying to protect me... My thoughts were interrupted by more gunshots, more cracks, and the sound of punches.

A few minutes later, someone lifted the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Finny smiling down at me.

Suddenly, my father burst through the door, almost causing Finny to drop the bed on top of me.

Sebastian looked around the room until his eyes rested on me. He smiled, and I moved out of the way so that Finny could put the bed back down.

My eyes were watering at the sight of my father. His hair was messed up, and his face was bloody from where he'd taken a beating from the hunters.

I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I ran over to Sebastian and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright, Chrystal?" my father asked, not hugging me back.

I nodded. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and looked my father in the eyes. "My real name isn't Chrystal."

Sebastian had a puzzled look on his face.

"I know my appearance has changed a lot since you left me, so I understand why you don't recognize me..."

His face was still puzzled, and Finny had left the room.

"My real name is Selena Michaelis. How have you been, Dad?"

I saw the recognition in my father's eyes as the name clicked. He smiled at me, and then he finally hugged me back.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the bodies had been cleared from the manor and everything was back to normal, I sat on my bed, and my father stood by my window.

"So how have you been the last two years?" Sebastian asked me.

"Not so good," I admitted. "I got lonely back home, so I started looking for you. I didn't think you'd be gone for two years."

"I'm sorry for leaving you for so long. Now that I know its you, Selena, I feel horrible about letting all of this happen. You were almost killed on my watch. Your mother would never forgive me for something like that."

I stood and walked over to my father, gazing out the window. I turned and hugged him. "I'm okay with that, because I forgive you. That's all that matters now."

My father hugged me back, smoothing the hair on the back of my head.

"I missed you," I said, tightening my grip around him. "And I'm sorry for leaving home when you had told me not to. I hated being all alone and so I left, trying to find you. Then those hunters saw my wings and starting hunting me, and-" my voice broke, and I cried with my head on his shoulder, like I had the day my mother was murdered.

Dad hugged me tighter and let me cry. Eventually, he pushed me away and looked me in the eyes. "They saw your wings?" he asked.

I nodded, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Daddy..." I mumbled, holding back more sobs.

"Did anything else happen?" he asked, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I thought for a moment. "Some scientists saved me from hunters in exchange for me allowing them to experiment a little. And one of them had to remove some poison that her husband had put in my black wing-"

"Poison?" my father asked. "Scientists? Experiments?"

I nodded, looking back up at him. "But Maria was super nice to me. We're allies now. I can go back to her any time I need her help. And she promised me that she wouldn't share the results of her experiments with anyone else. And she kept me alive and removed the poison from my wing."

My father didn't say anything. He was lost in thought.

"I was glad to hear that you were the one that saved me a few night ago," I said.

He looked up and smiled. "I only wish it hadn't been you that needed saving."

I changed the subject. "Who helped me after the hunters came the first time? Who bandaged me and removed the bullets?"

"I was going to, because you were a half demon and I didn't know if you could maintain a human form while unconscious. But Mey-Rin insisted that she do it, to keep you from total embarrassment about a guy undressing you and taking bullets from your body. I wasn't going to fight with her logic, so she's the one that helped you. Why do you ask?"

I turned away from him and unbuttoned the top of my dress. I pulled it down far enough so he could see my wings. I extended the black one, while the white was still bandaged.

I heard my father walk toward me. He touched my black wing, like he used to when I was little, while mom had gently pet the white one.

He touched my angel wing, and pain shot through it. I instinctively tried to fold it up farther, but the bandage held it in place.

"I guess Mey-Rin can be trusted if she didn't tell anyone about my wings," I said through the pain.

"She's very trustworthy. She risked her life to help you today." My dad kept his hand on my angel wing, and I eventually got used to the pain from him keeping it out. I felt him removing the bandage, and I didn't fight him.

"Really?"

"She was outside your room with her gun."

_These_ _people_ _care_ _about_ _me_ _now_ _,_ _but_ _when_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _them_ _find_ _out_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _kicked_ _to_ _the_ _curb_ _._ _Ciel_ _can't_ _know_ _that_ _I'm_ _his_ _butler's_ _daughter_ _,_ _or_ _else_ _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what'll_ _happen_ _!_

Suddenly, I felt him tugging on it, trying to get me to extend it. I felt another sharp pain, and pulled away, folding my wing back into place and pulling my dress back over them both.

"Dad!" I said, turning to face him.

He chuckled. "Forgive me. I thought that stretching it would help. Your mother always did that when her wings were sore."

"I do that too, Dad. But this is more than just a little cramp or strain. This is a bullet hole in my wing!"

"It'll heal," he reassured me. "I just thought stretching it out would help the pain go away faster. I'm only trying to help, Selena."

"Fine," I sighed. I took off the maid dress and was left in the underdress. It didn't have a back, which was perfect for relaxing in if I wanted to give my wings some space.

I turned my back to my father and spread my black wing with ease. I stretched my white wing halfway on my own, but then the pain became too much and I quit. Then Dad grabbed the tip and helped me stretch it to its full length.

I groaned in pain for a moment, and then I got used to the pain that was in it and was able to move it a little on my own.

"Wow, Dad. It worked!"

He smiled. "I have to go prepare dinner for the others now. Why don't you go and help Finnian in the garden again."

I saluted. "Yes, sir!" Then I quickly put the maid dress back on.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Ciel."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I smiled at him, and then quickly ran down to the garden.


	12. Chapter 12

I ran out the tall front doors and straight into the garden. I looked around for Finny but didn't see him anywhere. I shrugged and decided to pull some weeds while I waited.

After about ten minutes of intense weeding, I finally spotted Finny clipping back some rose bushes. I gave up on the weed that wouldn't budge and walked over to him.

I walked up behind him and poked him. He looked to his left, so I dashed to his right. He looked back in front of him, and I got back behind him.

"Hi there," I said, mimicking my father's signature closed eye smile.

Finny jumped three feet in the air, and then turned to face me. I heard him let out a sigh, and I opened my eyes.

"You look just like Sebastian when you do that," he remarked.

I giggled. "I was trying to."

"Then A+," Finny smiled.

I smiled back. "So what are we doing today?"

Finny thought for a moment. "You can go water the lilies while I finish up here," Finny suggested. 

"Alright!" I replied, then dashed to the shed for the watering can.

I found it lying on the porch instead of in the shed, and it still had unused water in it, or maybe it was rainwater. Either way, I dumped the old and got some fresh water, and watered the lilies.

Finny came over when I wasn't even halfway finished. I was straining a little with the weight of the water. I hadn't healed completely from a few days ago yet.

Finny saw me struggling and took the watering can from me. He finished watering the lilies, then gave me the can back, and it was much lighter.

"Why don't you go and water those flowers in the corner by the little fountain?" he suggested.

I nodded and walked over to the area Finny had pointed to. I looked around and then instantly knew why he'd pointed me this way.

There was a small patch of black roses. They were right between the red and white ones, and were absolutely gorgeous. Then I looked closer, and saw one flower next to the white roses that made my breath catch in my throat.

The rose was half black, half white. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

*

I sat on my bed after taking a long, hot shower. Finny and and I had gotten bored and started throwing dirt at each other, and I will happily admit that I won that fight.

I had on my PJs that didn't have a back, so I could spread my wings as I slept if I wanted. I had a robe sitting right next to the bed, in case anyone knocked on the door.

I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror, extending my wings. They weren't at their prettiest when they were wet, but I still thought they were pretty amazing.

My demon wing was as swift as ever, moving with ease. My angel wing still hurt to move a little, and there was a giant scab from where the shot had gone right through it.

The ceiling was high enough, so I tried to hover a little. I tried going a little higher, and then my wings couldn't take it and I fell five feet to the floor. I also made a loud crashing sound, which probably caught people's attention.

I stood and grabbed my robe to put on. I folded my angel wing, and then started to fold my black wing, but a sharp pain went through it that wouldn't allow me to fold my wing at all.

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened the window.

I heard someone knock again, and I jumped out.

I heard the door open, and I fell to the ground.

*

I sat near the edge of the forest on the outside of the manor's property. I was trying to fold my wing, but it refused to move.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I hid behind a tree. I heard a fallen branch crack under my feet, and knew I'd just blown my cover. I hid behind the tree anyway.

"Selena?" my father's voice called.

I didn't move. I refused to let him see what I had done to my wing.

"Selena, I know that your behind that tree," he said. "What happened in your room?"

"I tried to hover a little."

"And that's why your hiding?"

"I couldn't do it. I fell."

"What happened?" my father asked, sounding concerned.

 _It's_ _now_ _or_ _never_ _,_ I thought, and stepped out from behind the tree. My angel wing was safely tucked into place, while my demon wing was crooked in several places, and wouldn't fold. I was facing my father, but I looked down at the ground.

"What happened?" he asked again, moving closer.

"I told you. I fell."

My dad reached out and gently stroked my black wing, still wet from my shower and crooked from falling. His touch was comforting, but only made the pain worse. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said, holding back sobs. "I didn't mean to."

"That's not important now. What's important is that your wing is broken and we have to find someone who preform a surgery and fix it, but we can't risk blowing your cover."

Then an idea came to me. "Dad," I said, turning to face him, and ignoring the pain in my wing when it moved. "I think I might know who can help."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, it might take surgery for me to get the bones back in place." Maria said after her examination of the damage to my wing. "And you won't be able to fold it again until we remove the cast after its fully healed."

I nodded. I'd given my father the directions to Maria's lab, and he'd given Ciel an excuse to take me with him. I'd hidden in the cab of the carriage, while Dad drove me here. He was waiting outside the room. I was thrilled that Maria was able to help.

"Then can I stay here?" I asked her. "I can't go back to the manor with my wing sticking out all of the time."

"You would be here for a while, and people come and go from here a lot. Mostly other scientists who want to share their discoveries with us and learn what we have figured out. I suppose I could give you a room on the top floor..."

"I'll take it!" I said, probably a little too quickly. "That is, um, if you don't mind. Hehe..."

Maria laughed. "I would have to give it to you anyway. I can't send you out on your way right after surgery."

I smiled at her, and for the first time, I was willing to trust a human with my life.

"I'll go tell your father that you'll be safe with me." She left the room, and I was alone on the examination table.

I got up and walked over to the door to try to hear some of their conversation, but the walls were thick and soundproof.

I walked back over and sat down again on the table right when Maria opened the door, and I saw my father for a brief moment. His head was tilted down, and his eyes were closed. He was also frowning.

"He's a little upset about the whole thing," Maria said as she approached me. "He doesn't trust me like you do."

"So......" I said, trying to get her to tell me what else he had told her.

"So he said he'll trust me to fix you up as long as you trust in me, and I have you back to him in a couple of weeks."

I smiled. My father never really had trust issues before now. He knew that he could take care of everything he needed to. Maybe the only reason he was having a hard time was because he wanted me safe, and he didn't want to let Mom down.

"I can do something with your other wing as well," Maria offered, pulling me out if my thoughts.

I looked at her, unable to answer.

She laughed, and I was sure it was from the look of awe on my face.

"I can do something to help your other wing heal faster. It'll be the same thing I do to this one, so they both heal quickly."

I still had no words.

"Is it okay with you if I try it out?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful." She looked over at the door. "I'm going to prep for your surgery. I'll send your father in to say goodbye, because I'm sure he needs to get back."

She walked over to the door and walked out, and then my father came in and closed it behind him.

He walked over and stood next to the table I was sitting on.

He looked at me, then held his face in one hand. "I've really let her down now. I've resorted to trusting a human with your life..."

I hugged him. "Neither of us have let Mom down. I trust Maria. She saved me once. And her son is so cute!"

Dad sighed, smiling. "You've always loved little kids, haven't you?"

"Don't you? They're so adorable and tiny! I just wanna hug 'em!"

"Not really. I work for one."

I laughed. "Oh yeah."

Dad chuckled.

Maria knocked on the door, then opened it a crack. She popped her head in. "Mr. Michaelis, I really should prep Selena for surgery now. I promise she'll come back to you in one piece in a couple of weeks."

Dad looked from Maria to me. I hugged him again, and he hugged me back. He still seemed reluctant to leave.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

He kissed my forehead, and then left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Maria gave me a white nightgown to put in. It had the part that covered my back cut out so that she could easily get to my wings.

She stepped out while I changed and then came back in when I was finished. She had me lay on the table on my stomach, and then she put something in my wing, making it go numb, she did the same to the other one, since she was going to try to fix that one as well. Then she put a mask on my face, and before I could ask what it was for, I felt myself go unconscious.

**

When I woke up, my wing hurt like crazy. Whatever Maria had numbed it with had worn off, and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

I was still on my stomach, so I used my arms to push myself up. When I looked around, I wasn't in a science lab lying on a table. I was in a bedroom, lying on a bed.

 _Maria_ _must_ _have_ _moved_ _me_ _once_ _she_ _finished_ _._ I thought. It made sense. She had to get me out of her lab as soon as possible, or else visitors would see me. She probably had her no good husband carry me.

I looked over my shoulder at my black wing, which was wrapped up in white bandages. My white wing had a small patch over where the hole was.

I turned over and sat up straight. I wanted to get up and walk around, but Maria probably had some video camera in here, watching my every move.

Looking around the room, I saw that there was absolutely nothing for me to do while I recovered. To make the time go by faster, I laid down and went to sleep.

**

I woke up again the next day to the sound of knocking on the door. Without waiting for an answer, Maria came into the room.

"Good, your awake," she said brightly. She set a few tools down on the table by the bed and started feeling my wing. "Bones are still in place."

 _Why_ _wouldn't_ _they_ _be_ _?_ I thought.

She started to unwrapped the bandages, and once she could see my wing, her smile widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You heal faster than I expected. At this rate, you can go back in a couple of days."

I smiled at that, and mine was almost as wide as hers.

"Dr. Lynn?" Someone called from the hallway.

I tilted my head in confusion as she started to quickly rewrap my wing.

"Who's calling for you?" I asked.

"We're hosting a convention today,"she said, putting the finishing touches on my bandage. "I'd forgotten when you got here. Don't move or make a sound until I get b-"

Just then the door opened, and four scientists wearing their white lab coats came in, looking at clipboards. "Dr. Lynn, we were wondering if you knew about..." His sentence trailed off once the man leading the pack looked up and saw me, sitting in a bed in Maria's house.

"Dr. Lynn, you were able to capture her! Well done! Did you find anything?" he said, walking toward us.

Maria blocked his path. "I'm not experimenting. She's injured. I'm trying to help."

"If she's injured, then she can't escape." said a woman from the back of the group.

"Your not experimenting on her under my watch," Maria shot back.

One man grabbed Maria, and the other three came over to me. I stood on the bed and jumped over them. I ran down the hall and locked myself in a bathroom, where I had to try to escape from.

I didn't know my way back to my father from Maria's house, so I couldn't jump out the window and run. I heard a knock on the door, and didn't say a word.

"Selena?" said a voice, and I recognized it immediately. I flung the door open and saw my father standing there. He has blood on his gloves, but I was positive it wasn't his. I hugged him tight, and had to will myself not to cry.

"You didn't hurt Maria, did you?" I asked him quietly.

"No, I didn't. She's fine."

"Good," I said, hugging him tighter.

As if she had heard her name, Maria ran over to us.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she smoothed the hair on the back of my head. "I told my husband to tell our guests that they weren't allowed up here this time. I guess he missed a few."

"Its alright." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, reaching out to hug me, but stopped herself.

I let go of my father and hugged her. She hugged me back, crying even harder.


	15. Chapter 15

Dad tried his best to convince me that going back with him was the best thing to do, but I refused. For the first time in my life, I was standing up to someone who wasn't out to get me, and it felt pretty good.

"Honestly, Selena, I don't believe staying here is a good idea. You may trust Maria and her son, but what about her husband? He's the reason you were almost killed." Dad was doing his best to persuade me to go back with him. It wasn't working.

"Dad, I'm sure he just forgot. And besides, I'm in more danger there then here. One of the other servants might see me, and that's very likely considering I can't fold my wings or even move one of them!" I moved my black one for emphasis, wincing at the pain.

Dad and I had never had a fight before. Even two years ago, when he was telling me to stay and not follow him to the human world, I had simply nodded and wished him well. Our first fight was something stupid concerning my well being.

I looked at him, and wished Maria would return. She had left to compose herself and find out why her husband had let the scientists upstairs. And probably call someone about the four dead bodies lying in the hallway.

He sighed, and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me in the eyes. "You heal faster than humans. I'll come get you in a few days unless I feel something's wrong."

"Dad, either way, you can't do anything for me. I'm more like Mom than you. You don't know how to treat angels. I'm safer here anyway. Only those four scientists knew I was here. Maria can tell the others that they were killed in a freak explosion and then everything will be fine. All that the scientists want to do is experiment on me. Demon Hunters know that I'm staying with you and Ciel. That technically makes me safer here than over there."

My father opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a door opening and closing again. Maria walked over to us, arms folded, and clearly angry.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"He said that he told those four that you were here. He said he doesn't like living under the same roof as a monster. _"_

I felt my eyes start to water, and my father's grip on my shoulders tighten.

"Then I told him that you weren't a monster, and to get his butt out of my house. He's packing his things now, and I'm staying with you until he's done." She looked at me, and frowned. She put her hand on my arm. "You're no monster to me. I think your just a very special person."

I nodded, and she let go of my arm. "I'll give you a new room, and I won't be here for about an hour tomorrow morning. I'm filing for a divorce, and making sure _he_ doesn't get his filthy paws on Peter."

"Thanks," I said quietly.

She smiled. "I should be thanking you. I never would have figured out what a jerk _h_ e is if you hadn't shown up." She walked over to the door and opened it, then turned back to me. "He should be done by now, so I'll make sure he gets out and then I'll set up your room. I'll come get you once I'm finished." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

I turned back to my father. "See? She cares and I'm safe here. Her husband is leaving, and I'll be able to recover here."

He looked toward the door that Maria had just went through, then back at me. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opened them again.

"You really are your mother's daughter," he said, then kissed my forehead. "You win. Maria has earned my trust. Just stay safe."

I nodded.

Maria came back into the room. "I put him in a carriage and told the driver to take him so far away that he couldn't possibly find his way back."

"But don't you need him in court?" I asked.

Maria shrugged. "I'll tell the judge that he left without a word."

"Wow, your gonna break the oath of truth or whatever its called?"

She nodded. "If it'll help keep you safe, I'll kill him myself."

I smiled, then winced at the growing pain in my wing.

Maria noticed and frowned. She walked over to me and pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket. She opened the lid and pulled one out. "Here," she said, handing me one. "You've had a long day. Swallow this and it'll help you sleep tonight."

I took it and swallowed it. My father didn't look too thrilled, but I knew Maria would never give me anything to hurt me. I felt tired immediately, and leaned against my father for support.

Maria grabbed my arm gently. I gave my father a quick hug, and then let Maria lead me to my room. But unfortunately, I couldn't make the rest of the trip, and fell asleep in Maria's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

_I_ _was_ _running_ _for_ _my_ _life_ _._ _My_ _wings_ _were_ _badly_ _wounded_ _and_ _my_ _legs_ _were_ _starting_ _to_ _give_ _out_ _._ _I_ _yelled_ _for_ _my_ _father_ _until_ _my_ _throat_ _was_ _raw_ _,_ _but_ _he_ _never_ _came._

_I_ _tripped_ _and_ _fell_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _,_ _sliding_ _a_ _few_ _feet_ _before_ _coming_ _to_ _a_ _halt_ _._ _I_ _tried_ _to_ _stand_ _,_ _but_ _my_ _legs_ _refused_ _to_ _move_ _._ _I_ _cried_ _out_ _in_ _pain_ _,_ _from_ _my_ _wings_ _,_ _to_ _my_ _legs_ _,_ _to_ _my_ _broken_ _heart_ _._ _This_ _was_ _it_ _._ _I_ _would_ _die_ _here_ _._

_All_ _around_ _me_ _,_ _demons_ _hunters_ _of_ _all_ _shapes_ _and_ _sizes_ _blocked_ _any_ _possible_ _escape_ _route_ _._ _The_ _only_ _way_ _out_ _was_ _by_ _air_ _,_ _but_ _my_ _wings_ _were_ _drenched_ _in_ _blood_ _and_ _too_ _heavy_ _and_ _painful_ _to_ _lift_ _._ _I_ _looked_ _at_ _them_ _with_ _pleading_ _eyes_ _,_ _but_ _they_ _only_ _smirked._

_"_ _At_ _last_ _,"_ _someone_ _said_ _. "_ _We_ _can_ _dispose_ _of_ _the_ _last_ _of_ _her_ _kind_ _and_ _ensure_ _that_ _this_ _hideous_ _type_ _of_ _monster_ _will_ _never_ _again_ _walk_ _the_ _earth_ _."_

_Everyone_ _else_ _cheered_ _._ _Everyone_ _else_ _except_ _me_ _,_ _of_ _course_ _._ _I_ _had_ _tears_ _in_ _my_ _eyes_ _,_ _blood_ _covered_ _wings_ _and_ _no_ _one_ _around_ _to_ _help_ _me_ _._

_A_ _hunter_ _walked_ _over_ _to_ _me_ _,_ _and_ _held_ _out_ _a_ _gun_ _to_ _my_ _head_ _._ _I_ _looked_ _at_ _them_ _,_ _begging_ _with_ _my_ _eyes_ _for_ _them_ _to_ _spare_ _me_ _._

_The_ _hunter_ _removed_ _their_ _helmet_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _saw_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _girl_ _._ _A_ _woman_ _that_ _I'd_ _met_ _before_ _and_ _trusted_ _._ _She_ _was_ _smirking at_ _me_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _almost_ _fainted_ _._

_The_ _woman_ _was_ _Maria_ _._

_"_ _Sorry_ _it_ _had_ _to_ _end_ _like_ _this_ _,_ _Sweetie_ _,"_ _she_ _said_ _,_ _never_ _losing_ _that_ _stupid_ _smirk_ _. "_ _I_ _really_ _hoped_ _someone_ _else_ _would_ _do_ _this_ _before_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _,_ _and_ _,_ _well_ _,_ _see_ _you_ _on_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _."_

_She_ _put_ _the_ _gun_ _to_ _my_ _temple,_ _and_ _loaded_ _the_ _gun_ _._

Sorry, Mom. _I_ _thought,_ _closing_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _preparing_ _to_ _take_ _my_ _last breath._ I _t_ looks like I'll be meeting up with you a little earlier than expected.

_I_ _heard_ _the_ _bang_ _of_ _the_ _gun_ _, but_ _felt_ _no_ _pain,_ _and_ _more_ _importantly_ _,_ _I_ _wasn't_ _dead_ _. I_ _opened_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ _looked_ _up_ _._ _I_ _saw_ _my_ _father_ _standing_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _me_ _,_ _and_ _he_ _had_ _caught_ _the_ _bullet_ _between_ _his_ _fingers_ _._

_I_ _smiled at_ _him_ _,_ _but_ _the_ _happy_ _moment_ _only_ _lasted_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _._

_From_ _somewhere_ _behind_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _heard_ _a_ _gun_ _fire,_ _and_ _the_ _bullet_ _was_ _coming_ _right_ _for_ _me_ _._

_**_

I awoke with a start, gasping for breath. I was sitting up in the bed now, and sweating like a pig. I threw the blankets off of me and stood.

I knew I was alive, and now I knew that had only been a terrible nightmare of imagining the worst thing that could happen to me. I tried to stretch my wings some, but they still hurt like crazy. I sat back down on the edge of the bed, knowing that getting any more sleep would not happen that night.

Just then, I heard something tap on the window. I jumped up and looked to see what it was, but there was no one there. I blamed the wind or rain, and laid back down on the bed.

I heard the tap again, only louder this time. I folded my wings as tight as I could with the bandages against my back, and hid under the blanket.

I heard the window open, and someone climb inside. I peeked from under the blanket and saw a man in a lab coat standing in the middle of the room. The room was dark, but it looked like he had jet black hair, and his back was slightly hunched over. It looked almost like...

Oh my gosh!

It was Maria's husband. He turned and looked at me, smiling.

"Hello," he said, holding up a knife. "I think you've been running around our world for far too long now. I'm going to have to put an end to that.... And your life!"

I screamed for Maria.

"She won't get here in time to save you," he said. Then he lunged at me.


	17. Chapter 17

I jumped from the bed and to the other side of the room. Maria's soon to be ex-husband fell onto the bed, almost stabbing himself with his own knife.

He pushed himself up from the bed and looked at me, a smirk on his face.

"Your quicker than I expected you to be. You are injured, after all."

 _It_ _wasn't_ _me_ _,_ I thought. _That_ _was_ _all_ _adrenaline_ _._ _And_ _for_ _my_ _sake_ _,_ _I_ _better_ _not_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _._

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked. "Did I do something horrible to deserve death?"

He laughed evilly. "Of course you didn't do anything to deserve it. No one deserves to be killed. You're just a monster that needs to be destroyed. You scare children and adults. You should never have left your world. Just look where that bright idea got you. You broke your wing, and now that you can't escape," he twirled the knife professionally in his hand, "your going to die."

"Your wrong," I heard myself say. "I-I'm not a monster. I'm just different. You're a monster if you think that killing me is the right thing to do."

He laughed again. "I may be a monster, then, but I promise you that your mouth isn't going to save you."

"Maria!!" I screamed again. Then I looked back at the man in front of me who was smirking like an idiot. _I_ _don't_ _even_ _know_ _his_ _name_ _..._ I realized.

Just then he lunged at me, and I barely avoided the blade as it went right by me, cutting my nightgown.

I winced at the pain in my wing every time I dodged an attack from this man, and I was pretty sure he noticed.

He stabbed at me again, and I didn't dodge it quickly enough. The knife went into my side, and I screamed in pain.

The man let go of the knife, and I fell to the ground, the knife burning inside my body. _Why_ _do_ _they_ _always_ _have_ _to_ _use_ _these_ _stupid_ _anti_ _blades_ _?_ I thought while trying to figure out if removing the blade would hurt worse than leaving it there.

I saw blood pooling under my body, and decided to remove the blade. It would hurt, but at least the blade wouldn't be burning me anymore.

I struggled, but eventually got to my feet.

The man laughed. I knew that I looked pitiful. It was his fault for that.

Biting my lower lip to keep from screaming, I gently removed the blade from its spot in my side. Blood gushed out the moment the blade was free, and then it slowed to a small flow. At least now the wound could try to heal itself a little...

Weak from blood loss, I held the knife up in my shaking hand toward the man in front of me. He smirked and crossed his arms, as if daring me to try something. I knew he had an extra weapon under his lab coat somewhere. That would be the only reasons he was giving me that look.

I didn't attack him. Instead, I kept the knife in front of me to defend myself if he attacked, and decided to yell for Maria once more. If she didn't come after that, then I was truly on my own.

"Maria!" I screamed as loud as I could. The man laughed and reached under his lab coat. He pulled out a blade, much bigger than the knife I held in my hands.

I tried to look strong and confident, despite how weak and scared I was. I was light headed from blood loss, and I held what seemed like a butter knife compared to his sword. I knew it was over for me before either of us even made our next move, but I decided to go down fighting.

I ran at him, knife in one hand, and he swung his blade. I dodged, and the tip cut my shoulder. I ignored the burning pain and tried to stay focused,but everything was getting hazy, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I lunged at him again, and this time dodged his blade entirely, and able to get close enough to throw the knife at him. It hit him in the shoulder, but didn't cut him, and fell to the floor.

He laughed at me, and I felt myself fall to the floor, unable to stand again. I saw the man towering over me, the blade of his sword pointing to me, aimed at my chest. The only thing I could do was watch as he lowered the blade, and rested the tip over the left side of my chest.

I waited for the moment I would take my last breath. I watched the man, and his face looked determined. But when he went to put weight behind the blade and finish me off, his face reflected that he was having second thoughts.

He sighed, then removed the sword from my chest.

I was about to say something when I felt the blade my arm. I screamed, and then he stabbed my leg. I held back the scream threatening to leave me again as he stabbed my other leg, then sliced a gash in my stomach.

I saw him through tears that he had turned around and picked up the knife I had thrown at him. He turned back to me and stabbed it into my shoulder, close to my neck. He let go of the knife and stood again, leaving it in my shoulder.

I finally let out a soft cry, then lost myself to darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

_I_ _was_ _flying_ _._ _No_ _,_ _not_ _quite_ _flying_ _._ _I_ _was_ _floating._ _Was_ _I_ _in_ _water_ _?_ _I_ _couldn't_ _tell_ _for_ _sure_ _._ _I_ _couldn't_ _see_ _anything_ _,_ _and_ _all_ _I_ _could_ _feel_ _was_ _emptiness_ _around_ _me_ _._

_Was_ _this_ _what_ _dying_ _felt_ _like_ _?_ _No_ _,_ _I_ _couldn't_ _be_ _dying_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _come_ _all_ _this_ _way_ _in_ _search_ _of_ _my_ _father_ _,_ _just_ _to_ _find_ _him_ _and_ _die_ _soon_ _after_ _._ _I_ _f_ _I_ _was_ _dreaming_ _,_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _wake_ _up_ _._ _I_ _had_ _too_ _!_

_"_ _Selena_ _,"_ _said_ _a_ _familiar_ _voice_ _._ _I_ _couldn't_ _quite_ _place_ _it_ _._ _I_ _hadn't_ _heard_ _it_ _in_ _a_ _long_ _time_ _._

_"_ _Selena_ _,"_ _it_ _said_ _again_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _knew_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _female_ _._

_"_ _Please_ _,_ _Honey_ _,_ _listen_ _to_ _me_ _._ _Open_ _your_ _eyes_ _."_

_I_ _carefully_ _opened_ _my_ _eyes_ _._ _In_ _front_ _of_ _me_ _,_ _I_ _saw_ _my_ _mother_ _._ _Behind_ _her_ _,_ _was_ _an_ _almost_ _gray_ _light_ _._

_"_ _Mom_ _,"_ _I_ _said_ _,_ _approaching_ _her_ _. "_ _What's_ _going_ _on_ _?"_

_"_ _Stop_ _right_ _there_ _."_

_I_ _froze_ _._

_"Do not_ _be_ _angry_ _with_ _me_ _,_ _darling_ _,_ _but_ _you_ _cannot_ _come_ _to_ _me_ _yet_ _._ _Your_ _father_ _still_ _needs_ _you_ _."_

_"_ _What_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about_ _?"_ _I_ _asked_ _,_ _worried_ _. "_ _What's_ _going_ _on_ _?!"_

_"_ _Right_ _now_ _,_ _you_ _are_ _in_ _a_ _world_ _with_ _me_ _,_ _somewhere_ _between_ _life_ _and_ _death_ _."_ _She_ _looked_ _around_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _followed_ _her_ _gaze_ _. "_ _Approaching_ _me_ _will_ _keep_ _you_ _here_ _,_ _going_ _into_ _the_ _dim_ _light_ _will_ _send_ _you_ _to_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _,_ _and_ _focusing_ _and_ _opening_ _your_ _real_ _eyes_ _will_ _bring_ _you_ _back_ _to_ _your_ _father_ _."_

_"_ _So_ _,_ _wait_ _Mom_ _._ _Are_ _you_ _trapped_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _?_ _Your_ _not_ _actually_ _dead_ _?"_

_She_ _sighed_ _,_ _then_ _nodded_ _. "_ _Sadly_ _,_ _I_ _cannot_ _find_ _a_ _way_ _out_ _._ _My_ _body_ _was_ _taken_ _by_ _the_ _scientists_ _,_ _remember_ _?_ _I_ _cannot_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _that_ _."_

_"_ _But_ _you've_ _been_ _trapped_ _here_ _for_ _ten_ _years_ _._ _Does_ _your_ _body_ _still_ _even_ _exist_ _anymore_ _?"_

_She_ _smiled_ _. "_ _Yes_ _,_ _the_ _scientists_ _have_ _preserved_ _my_ _body_ _._ _It_ _remains_ _in_ _tact_ _,_ _but_ _I would_ _much_ _rather_ _stay_ _here_ _than_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _that_ _lab."_

_I_ _thought_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _,_ _then_ _got_ _an_ _idea_ _._

_"_ _Mom_ _,_ _if_ _I_ _find_ _your_ _body_ _and_ _remove_ _it_ _from_ _the_ _scientist's_ _lab_ _,_ _then_ _could_ _you_ _come_ _back_ _to_ _us_ _?"_

_She_ _lost_ _her_ _smile_ _. "_ _Sweetheart_ _, I am_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _honest_ _with_ _you_ _._ _You_ _are_ _fifteen_ _,_ _and_ _can_ _handle the_ _truth_ _."_

_I_ _was_ _scared_ _of_ _what_ _the_ _truth_ _would_ _hold_ _._ _I_ _braced_ _myself_ _for_ _what_ _I_ _was_ _about_ _to_ _learn_ _._

_"I am_ _not_ _sure_ _that_ _I_ _could_ _escape_ _this_ _place_ _. I have_ _been_ _here_ _for_ _ten_ _years_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _am_ _not_ _quite_ _sure_ _leaving_ _is_ _the_ _best_ _option_ _right_ _now_ _."_

_"_ _Why_ _not_ _?"_

_"_ _Because_ _leaving_ _this_ _place_ _means_ _that_ _you_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _and_ _retrieve_ _my_ _body_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _forbid_ _you_ _from_ _doing_ _that_ _."_ _She_ _had_ _her_ _head_ _held_ _high_ _,_ _as_ _if_ _daring_ _me_ _to_ _defy_ _her_ _._

_I_ _dared_ _. "_ _But_ _Mom_ _,_ _if_ _I_ _could_ _save_ _you_ _,_ _we_ _could_ _be_ _a_ _family_ _again_ _._ _I've_ _missed_ _you_ _so_ _much_ _,_ _and-_ _"_ _my_ _voice_ _broke_ _,_ _and_ _tears_ _started_ _to_ _pool_ _in_ _my_ _eyes_ _._ _I_ _tried_ _to_ _wipe_ _them_ _away_ _,_ _but_ _new_ _ones_ _replaced_ _the_ _old_ _._

_My_ _mother_ _saw_ _me_ _crying_ _and_ _lost_ _her_ _authoritative_ _demeanor_ _._ _She_ _almost_ _approached_ _me_ _,_ _but_ _stopped_ _when_ _she_ _remembered_ _where_ _we_ _were_ _,_ _and_ _what_ _it_ _would_ _do_ _to_ _me_ _._

_"_ _Angel_ _,_ _I_ _only_ _want_ _to_ _keep_ _you_ _safe_ _._ _Going_ _to_ _find_ _my_ _body_ _would_ _only_ _put_ _you_ _in_ _danger_ _._ _Wait_ _until_ _you_ _are_ _well_ _,_ _then_ _we_ _can_ _discuss_ _this_ _further_ _."_

_"_ _H-how_ _can_ _we_ _?"_ _I_ _asked_ _,_ _confused_ _._

_"_ _Let_ _me_ _w_ _orry_ _about_ _how_ _. You will_ _be_ _hearing_ _from_ _me_ _soon_ _enough_ _,_ _I_ _promise_ _."_

_"Selena?"_ _a_ _voice_ _called_ _._ _I_ _looked_ _around_ _,_ _but_ _no_ _one_ _else_ _was_ _there_ _._

_I_ _looked_ _back_ _to_ _my_ _mother_ _,_ _who_ _was_ _smiling_ _._

_"_ _What_ _was_ _that_ _?"_

_"Goodness,_ _dearest_ _,_ _if_ _you have_ _forgotten_ _your_ _father's_ _voice_ _,_ _then_ _you have_ _been_ _here_ _too_ _long_ _."_

_"_ _That_ _was_ _Dad_ _?"_

_She_ _nodded_ _,_ _smiling_ _. "_ _Yes_ _, Angel_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _your_ _father_ _._ _It_ _is_ _quite_ _unusual_ _for_ _him_ _to_ _have_ _so_ _much_ _concern_ _in_ _his_ _voice_ _though_ _,_ _is_ _it_ _not_ _?"_

_I_ _looked_ _above_ _me_ _,_ _then_ _to_ _the_ _light_ _behind_ _my_ _mother_ _,_ _and_ _then_ _back_ _to_ _her_ _._ _The_ _choice_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _make_ _seemed_ _almost_ _nonexistent_ _,_ _because_ _the_ _answer_ _lay_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _us_ _;_ _my_ _father_ _needed_ _me_ _to_ _return_ _to_ _him_ _,_ _and_ _that_ _was_ _what_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _do_ _._

_I_ _stepped_ _away_ _from_ _her_ _._ _She_ _smiled_ _,_ _knowing my_ _choice_ _before_ _I_ _could_ _get_ _the_ _words_ _out_ _._ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _anyway_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _when_ _I_ _would_ _see_ _her_ _next_ _,_ _but_ _she_ _had_ _promised_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _soon_ _._ _I_ _looked_ _her_ _in_ _the_ _eyes_ _,_ _smiling_ _._

_"_ _I_ _guess_ _I_ _should_ _ge_ _t_ _back_ _to_ _Dad_ _now,"_ _I_ _said_ _with_ _a_ _sad_ _smile_ _._ _I_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _leave_ _her_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _had_ _no_ _choice_ _._

_"_ _I_ _suppose_ _you_ _should_ _,"_ _she_ _replied_ _,_ _her_ _eyes_ _watering_ _._

_I_ _wanted_ _to_ _hug_ _her_ _and_ _never_ _let_ _go_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _get_ _within_ _arms_ _reach_ _of_ _her_ _without_ _being_ _trapped_ _with_ _her_ _._ _I_ _had_ _to_ _tell Dad_ _that_ _we_ _could_ _save_ _her_ _._

_My_ _eyes_ _started_ _watering_ _again_ _,_ _and_ _this_ _time_ _I_ _didn't_ _bother_ _hiding_ _it_ _. "_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _Mom_ _."_

_"_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _Angel_ _,"_ _she_ _replied_ _softly_ _._

_I_ _then_ _closed_ _my_ _eyes_ _,_ _and_ _focused_ _on_ _waking_ _up_ _._


	19. Chapter 19

My mother and the light behind her faded away, and I was again surrounded by darkness. But this time, I was relieved. I loved my mother but, I didn't want to be trapped with her. Not when there as a chance in saving her.

"Selena?" I heard my father's distant voice call out. I focused on him as I dragged myself out of the world between life and death and back into consciousness.

I tried to open my eyes, but the light in the room was too bright, and I squeezed them closed again.

I heard my father sigh with relief.

"What is it?" I heard Maria ask.

"She's still with us," my father replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank goodness," Maria said, and I heard the sobs she was holding back.

I tried again to open my eyes, and the light wasn't as bright this time. I cracked them open enough to see my father watching me for any signs that I was conscious. I let my eyes get used to the light before opening them enough for him to know I was awake.

Dad smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Maria let out a few sobs when she saw my smile. She stood from her seat and walked over to me, and the bed I was lying on.

"This is all my fault," she cried, her hand resting on my arm. "I shouldn't have left this morning. I wanted to make sure that Peter stayed with me so much, I didn't think. Motherly instincts, I guess. I did get here in time to find the carriage outside and call the police. No one saw you except me. Then I called the Phantomhive Manor and got your father over here as quickly as possible."

That reminded me of what I had seen, and I sat up quickly, no doubt reopening a few wounds. My father tried to push me back down, but I fought him, opening wounds in my arms and the one where the knife had been in my shoulder. I cried out I pain and let my father push me back down.

"Selena, what's wrong?" my father asked, redressing the major wounds I had just reopened.

"Daddy, I...... I...." I couldn't talk through the pain of the pressure he was putting on my wounds.

"Wait one moment," he said, and finished quickly.

I waited until he was seated again. "Daddy, I saw Mom."

He blinked twice, trying to register what I had said. It only took a moment, and then he was confused.

"What do you mean, you saw her?" he asked.

"I felt like I was floating, and that was when I heard her call out to me. I opened my eyes and there she was. Standing in front of me."

"So you were dead for a moment?" he asked.

"Sorta," I told him. "She said I was in a world somewhere between life and death, and that if I approached her, I would be trapped there with her, and that if I went into the light behind her, that I would go into the next world. And she said that if I focused, I could return to you."

"I'm glad she was there, then," he smiled.

I shook my head. "You're missing the point, Daddy. She's trapped in the world between life and death. She said that she could return to her body if it is removed from those scientists' possession. Daddy," I said, my eyes watering, "we can save Mom."

Maria was silent, and so was my father. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Dad, if your going to tell me no and give some lame excuse as to why we can't, then I don't want to hear it. I'll go alone if I have to."

"You really need to stop interrupting people when they are trying to speak." He smiled at me. "I was going to ask if she gave you directions to her body."

I smiled brighter than I ever had before. We were going to save my mom, and we were finally going to be a family again.

I sat up, ignoring the pain in my body telling me to stop, and hugged my father. I cried into his shoulder, and he held me. We were probably making Maria feel awkward, but I didn't care at the moment. I was getting my old life back.

I stopped crying and let go of my dad, and turned to Maria. She was smiling at me.

"Maria, will you help us?" I asked. "The other scientists will trust you, and you can distract them while we go find my mother's body. Please?"

Maria considered it. "I don't know. Depending on who killed your mother, I could lose some powerful coworkers. And..... Oh, who am I kidding, of course I'll help you."

"Thank you!" I squealed, hugging her.

She hugged me back, laughing. When I let to, I got serious again.

"Mom told me that if I am going to help her, then I have to recover fully first. We can try to make plans while we wait. I still know the exact location Mom was killed, so if we start there, then we can check the surrounding science labs for her body. But I have to wait until Mom says I'm well enough."

"She's going to tell you?" Dad asked, confused.

"I'm as confused as you are about that part, but she promised she would talk to me again soon, and she hasn't broken a promise yet. I doubt she would start now, considering her life is on the line."

"You focus on getting better, then," Maria said, "and we'll worry about packing everything." She put her hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back into a laying position.

I nodded, and she left the room.

"Don't worry about anything," my father said with a smile. "We'll do that for you. All you have to do is let us know when we leave."

I nodded to him, and he stood and kissed my forehead. Then he left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

I fell asleep thinking about how my mother was going to get back to her body when we found it and removed her from harm's way. Would she know when it was safe to return to us? Would I have to contact her? I had to believe that I would know when the time came, and that was what got me through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

I spent the next few days sleeping, hoping that Mom would tell me in a dream that I was ready to go search for her. She never came.

I almost gave up, and considered the whole thing to be a dream. I'd dreamed of her death and the memories after it.

Then I started feeling depressed. I was a teenager. I was half demon, half Angel. I should be outside flying around, having fun with my life. But instead, I was stuck in a bed, doing nothing but breathing and sleeping and thinking.

I was bored, so I decided to stand and try to walk around. I succeeded in standing, but not so much in walking. I fell to the ground, and landed with my stomach hitting the floor.

I felt the cut in my stomach tear its way back open, and blood pour out of it. I tried to stand, but I was too scared and shaky and weak from blood loss. I felt my arms give and I fell into the small pool of blood gathering on the floor under me.

I heard the door open, Maria scream at Peter for bugging me, then Peter call for her. Her footsteps approached, and then I heard her fall to her knees beside me.

"SEBASTIAN!!!" was the last thing I heard before darkness took me (again).

**

_"_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _say_ _hello_ _tonight_ _,_ _but_ _it_ _seems_ _you have_ _come_ _to_ _me_ _,"_ _my_ _mother_ _said_ _._

_I_ _almost_ _cried_ _. "_ _I'm_ here again?"

" _Calm down, Angel," she said. "It is just some blood loss, you will live."_

_"Then why am I here?"_

_"I am truly sorry, Angel, but I needed to speak with you, so I pulled you here instead of into dreams. You will be able to leave easily, since you are indeed still alive."_

_"What do you need to talk to me about, Mom?" I asked. "And please make it quick. They will be worried about me."_

_"I understand," she said, nodding. "You must leave me soon so that your father does not have to worry about you. So please listen and this will be over with shortly."_

_I nodded, and waited._

_"I know for a fact that the hunters who shot me down were not from around that area. The were from the United States, I believe, and they were simply in London for a convention. You might find clues at the scene, but I promise you will not find my body in Europe."_

_"So Dad, Maria and I have to travel to the United States in order to find your body?"_

_"Precisely. I am in one of the colonies along the coast, I am sure, and and I know that the scientist is close to your friend Maria. Use her to your advantage."_

_"Thanks Mom, but when can I leave? I need to find you. You hadn't said anything in so long, I was beginning to think I had been dreaming." I felt my eyes fill with tears, but refused to cry in front of her. "I need you Mom."_

_"When the wound in your stomach becomes a thin pink scar, you will be ready to leave."_

_"How long will that take?"_

_"About three days."_

_"Really?" I asked, hope filling me. "Only three days?"_

_She nodded, smiling. "You will be ready to leave in three days if you stay in bed and let yourself recover. You heal faster then humans, so three days should get you healed up in no time at all."_

_"Thanks, Mom. I'll make you proud."_

_"I am sure you will. I will do my best to help guide you on your journey, but there will not be much I am able to do from here."_

_"I understand, Mom," I said. "I must go back now, though."_

_"Alright, Angel," Mom sighed. "I love you Selena."_

_"I love you too, Mom." I said, and then pulled myself back to the world of the living._

**

I awoke to see my father's face.

"She said we leave in three days," I told him weakly.

"She believes you will be well in three days?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then we have three days to finish packing everything." He said smiling.

**

The three days flew by quickly, and soon I was up and moving around. My wings were both fully healed, and I could finally fly again, which kept me from using any other part of my body that was still in pain.

Maria and I packed the carriage while we waited for my father to return from the Manor. He was telling Ciel that he had a few things to take care of with some associates and wouldn't be back for a while. I'd told him to tell Finny that I was alright, and would be back soon.

When he returned, we decided that he and I would sit in the cab, while Maria drove. People were used to seeing her around, and that would ,make us less likely to stick out.

Peter was being left with Maria's parents. Everything was going perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Maria asked.

I nodded and climbed into the carriage after my father. I sat next to him as we started moving.

I fell asleep leaning against my father, and ready for whatever it would take to get my mother back.


End file.
